Una de detectives
by Anikuni
Summary: James Potter piensa que Scorpius está poniendo los cuernos a su hermano, pero no tiene ninguna manera de probarlo. Con la ayuda de Roxanne Weasley, intentarán encontrar pruebas, como si de auténticos detectives se tratasen. Esta historia participa en el reto "La Tercera Generación" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más".


_**UNA DE DETECTIVES**_

**Disclamer**_**:**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran J. K. Rowling.

**Esta historia participa en el reto "La Tercera Generación" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más"**

* * *

-¿La tarea de investigación que más me costase? Supongo que alguna tendré… Bueno, está no fue para ningún periódico, pero fue la más difícil de mi vida. Es un poco extraña, pero aun así todo lo que diga es verda. Esto ocurrió así:

Yo siempre me he llevado bastante bien con James. Si es de ser sincera era uno de mis primos favoritos. Nuestra amistad se debía a que solo nos llevábamos un año y a que ambos poseíamos una gran adicción por saber la vida de los demás. Mi madre decía que lo que nos iba era el cotilleo, yo lo llamaba estar informada.

Siempre sabíamos las últimas novedades de Hogwarts, además de ser los primeros en saberlas. Aunque nuestra especialidad era otra: nuestra familia.

De pequeños, en las grandes comidas familiares Weasley-Potter nos dedicábamos a enterarnos de los nuevos cotilleos sobre nuestros primos y hermanos. James se encargaba de la tarea de espionaje, la cual veía muy divertida. Por el contrario, yo me dedicaba a hablar con mis primas para que me contaran su vida y otras pequeñas novedades que conociesen. Antes de terminar la comida ambos contábamos de lo que nos habíamos enterado.

Pero pasaron los años. James y yo seguimos llevándonos bien, aunque nuestras ansias de cotilleo se vieron reducidas. Mi primo había dejado de cotillear considerándolo aburrido e infantil. Yo había llevado nuestra afición a otro nivel, trabajando como becaria en "Corazón de bruja", aunque mi intención era conseguir trabajo en "El profeta".

Una tarde llegó a mi despacho mi primo James. Quería que "El club de los informados" (así era el nombre que recibíamos años atrás) volviéramos a juntarnos. Según él se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte, en el que la salud de toda la familia corría peligro. Asustada le propuse sentarse.

-Rox te necesito. Se trata de una cuestión sencilla y a la vez compleja. He visto a Escorpius Malfoy con una mujer.- Me dijo sin rodeos.-Tras un par de horas lo volví a ver, esta vez solo, pero llevaba gran cantidad de marcas de pintalabios por la cara y la camisa.

Mi boca se puso con forma de "O" debido a la sorpresa. Era de todos conocidos que el pequeño de los Malfoy había empezado a salir con Albus Potter a mediados de sexto, por lo que llevaban ya casi medio año juntos. La no-homosexualidad de Escorpios me extrañó bastante. Nunca había salido con una chica, y hacía ya un par de años que había salido del armario. La verdad, era un asunto muy raro.

-¿No será que buscas una excusa para separarlos?-Inquirí a mi primo.

James nunca había tenido mucho aprecio por el novio de su hermano. Desde la incorporación de Scorpius en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin sus peleas por decidir quién es el mejor cazador, y más tarde capitán era legendarias.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó indignado.-Solo estoy preocupado por mi hermano. Albus es demasiado bueno y demasiado Hufflepuff para darse cuenta de que le han puesto los cuernos.

Tras barajar un poco las posibilidades decidí hacer caso a mi primo. Estaba casi convencida de que eran paranoias suyas y si no lo eran al menos podría hacer que Albus dejase al infiel de su novio.

El problema es que había que actuar rápido. Solo quedaban diez días para que la pareja empezase su último curso en Hogwarts y una vez allí nos sería imposible enterarnos.

Decidimos averiguar lo que pasaba y cuanto antes mejor. Así que al día siguiente por la noche ambos intentaríamos colarnos en casa de los Malfoy para descubrir algo sospecho en la habitación de Escorpius. Para eso ambos deberíamos ir vestidos de manera elegante, para conseguir pasar desapercibidos en la lujosa calle en la que se encontraba aquella casa.

Al día siguiente me cepillé el pelo (aunque quedó tan revuelto como siempre), me maquillé un poco y me puse un vestido rosa palo (usado recientemente en la boda de mi prima Victoire). Me encontré con James en la puerta de su portal, que estaba vestido de manera tan elegante como yo. Él llevaba una túnica azul, que combinaba perfectamente con mi ropa.

Nos trasladamos a la calle dónde se encontraba la casa. No nos costó mucho encontrarla, ya que la Mansión Malfoy era el edificio más grande de todo el barrio. Siguiendo nuestro plan entramos por la ventana del piso de arriba gracias a un extraño artilugio que se vendía en la tienda de mi padre. Nos colocamos la capa de invisibilidad de mi tío Harry y comenzamos a andar por los pasillos.

Tras un rato buscando la habitación del joven conseguimos llegar a una puerta que tenía toda la pinta de ser el sitio que buscábamos. Ya que, sinceramente, no creo que hubiese demasiados habitaciones con un cartel que pusiese:

AQUÍ SE ENCUENTRA EL EXCELENTÍSIMO (Y GUAPO) SEÑORITO MALFOY.

Como ya sabíamos que Escorpius iba a pasar la noche con Albus no tuvimos demasiado cuidado al entrar en el cuarto. Estaba decorado con banderitas de Slytherin y con alguna foto suya y de sus amigos colgadas por la pared. En la mesilla había una foto suya con su novio.

James y yo comenzamos a buscar por toda la habitación alguna prueba que lo incriminase. No vimos nada raro, a no ser que cuente como ello un álbum de fotos de "Hello Kitty" que encontré en el fondo de su armario.

-¡Aquí está! ¡Esta es la prueba!-Exclamó James triunfante, enseñándome un pintalabios usado.

-Aun no sabemos si es del mismo color que las marcas que vimos.-Dije yo para darle un voto de confianza a Malfoy. Si algo había aprendido trabajando en la revista es que las cosas no tienen que ser lo que parecen.

-Pruébatelo y luego date un beso en la mano o algo así. Si no, no sé como lo probaremos…

Reconozco que tenía unas ganas locas de ver a mi primo con pintalabios. Le empecé a decir que al tener ya los labios pintados no se iba a apreciar el color y cosas así. La verdad es que solo eran pobres excusas, pero había conseguido de todas maneras mi objetivo.

-Ya está comprobado, es el mismo color.

-Pero eso no es ninguna prueba de que esté poniéndole los cuernos. Albus no te creerá.-Dije yo, intentando que James entrase en razón.

Se empezaron a escuchar ruídos por el pasillo. Si nos descubrían, las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas (más que nada porque estábamos cometiendo allanamiento de morada), así que nos escondimos en el primer sitio que vimos. Debajo de la cama.

Justo en ese momento entraron dos personas por la puerta. Una de ellas era el dueño de la habitación, la otra era una joven de la misma edad que él. La chica era solamente un poco más baja que Scorpius, de pelo largo y negro. Lamentablemente nuestra posición no nos permitía ver mucho más, ya que se encontraba de espaldas.

Giré la cara para ver el rostro de James y pude comprobar que estaba emocionado. Solo con verle la cara ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Iba a salir y a comenzar a echarle en cara al Slytherin, que había puesto los cuernos a su hermano.

Así lo hizo. Yo seguía debajo de la cama sin moverme, por lo que no puede ver lo que ocurrió a continuación. De repente se empezaron a oir gritos de James, seguidos por otros dos gritos de hombres.

Salí de debajo de la cama para ver lo que estaba pasando, cuando me encontré la situación más extraña del mundo. Tanto mi primo, como Scorpius tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas debido al susto que se habían dado. Y la chica… ¡no había tal chica! Con un precioso vestido amarillo y maquillado con el pintalabios que habíamos encontrado antes, se encontraba mi primo Albus.

Tras unos cuantos gritos más, todos conseguimos serenarnos. Sin embargo ninguno de nosotros hablamos, la verdad, la situación era muy incómoda.

-James. Roxanne. Creo que nos debéis una explicación…-Comenzó Albus con tono firme y calmado, todavía vestido de mujer.

-¿Nosotros te debemos una explicación? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-Dijo James en voz (muy) alta a su hermano.

-¡Te has colado en mi casa!-Grito Malfoy.

-¡Mi hermano está travestido!-Respondió el primogénito de los Potter a voz en grito.

De nuevo silencio. Decidí hacer gala de mi aplomo en situaciones límites y empezar a decir la razón por la que estábamos allí.

-Pensábamos que Scorpius te ponía los cuernos con una mujer, Al. –Comencé a decir con voz suave.- Cosa que acabamos de comprobar que no es así.

-A ver todo esto tiene una explicación. El caso es que al abuelo de Scorpius no acepta que yo sea su novio.

-¿No acepta tu homosexualidad?-Aventuré.

-No acepta que salga con un Potter.-Respondió el dueño de la habitación.- Por eso un par de veces al mes Al se disfraza de chica para que mi abuelo Lucius esté contento. Decimos que se llama Emily, que es estadunidense y por supuesto que es sangre limpia.

Los cuatro decidimos no decir nada a nadie, al menos por el momento.

-¿Y ya está?

-¿A qué te refieres si ya está? Después de eso no pasó nada más, ese es el fin de la historia.-Contesté a la entrevistadora.

-No me parece creíble sin embargo una buena periodista debe saber "adornar" la verdad. ¿Verdad querida?

-Supongo que sí.

-Entonces contratada. Ahora eres reportera de "El profeta". Bienvenida.-Rita Skeeter dijo todo esto mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Lo que ella no sabía es que todo aquello había sido verdad.

* * *

**Pues aquí mi participación para el reto. Sé que me quedó una chorrada y que es todo bastante estúpido, pero me vino esto a la mente y así lo escribí. Ya sabeis que dejarme un comentario me hará feliz y me ayudará a mejorar :3**


End file.
